


Random Danganronpa Oneshots

by snomochi



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Old Writing, Other, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:09:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snomochi/pseuds/snomochi
Summary: Oneshots for characters I grew way to attached to🧍Send requests if you wantNothing weird doeNo smut/lemonsAnnnndd pls no teruteru he reminds me of someone that did something bad to me is allNO PEDO SHIPS OR TOXIC SHIPS MY GOD PLEASE NOOOOO-🤺BACK I SAY🤺GET BACK🤺Also this is mostly Hajime bc I never see Hajime angst and I love that guy 👹 so I make him suffer with my bad writing
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Maybe others in future - Relationship, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. A/N

This is me moving from Wattpad to ao3- keep in mind all the one shots I’m posting are from awhile ago and I don’t think I reread a lot of them/edited them

I’ll edit them someday-


	2. Monster(SaiOuma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh short angst Drabble I made based off of a TikTok I saw a long while ago :/

Tw- blood, kind self harm in way, mental breakdownish, uh I think that's it

➰➿➰➿➰

Falling to his knees Kokichi clutched the sides of his face pulling and scratching til blood slipped down his irritated skin. A broken cry left his mouth before heart wrenching screams erupted from his small frame that was left sobbing on the trail room floor. 

Surrounded by people who once loved him Ouma hysterically sobbed as a chain snapped closed around his neck. A final cry for help, a plea of forgiveness, a last word was yelled out as he reached his hand forward to grab hold of the boy he loved only for Saihara to say one word in reply sending him further into despair.   
"Monster."


	3. Liar. Liar. (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komahina angst go brrr also it’s just a Drabble of an AU I made sooo :)

Tw 

Death, hanging/suicide, heavy angst(I try)

Spoiler for danganronpa v2 obviously 

I changed somethings up as well so this doesn't follow the story line exactly 

I'm not the best at writing Nagito but I want to get better at it as I write, so later on I'll come back to rewrite this most likely lol. If you notice any mistakes don't be afraid to correct me.

This is a spoiler right here so warning  ⚠️

〰️➰〰️➰〰️

When nagito gets the book in the octagon he doesn't find out they were despairs only that hajime is in the reserve course. Also chapter 4 happens second in this but instead of it being Gundham and Nekomaru dying it's Peko and Mahiru because Idk plot reasons.

Also I'm sorry in advance òwó

➿➰➿➰➿

Getting stuck on a tropical island filled to the brim with endless entertainment and supplies with a small group of fun people seems awesome right?

No . 

That was the short and honest answer, and any of these kids would tell you the same thing.

One minute I'm in a classroom surrounded by the newest group of top students picked for Hopes Peak Academy, the next we're all standing on a beach hit with the rather strong scent of salt water and blinded by the blazing sun.

Hovering my hand over my face I blinked a few times clearing my vision, finally able to see what was clearly happening. Everyone stared in disbelief at our new surroundings before opting to explore the what seemed to be a decked out island with no residents.

I shuffled my feat in the sand still trying to wrap my brain around the whole situation when I noticed someone out of the corner of my eye.

Turning my head fully I looked towards the person on the ground, they most likely passed out due to stress, which was concerning but not surprising due to the circumstances. I quickly walked over to the person  l owering my body down besides them. Further analyzing their features I concluded they were most likely a boy.

He had hair that was off brown and spiked as if he cut it himself. A mysterious ahonge was poked out of the top of his head spiked up like the rest of his hair.

The boy had soft looking skin and seemed pale. His clothes were slightly loose only part of his white shirt being tighter around his chest. A green tie with a strange logo was attached to his neck, it looked kind of like his shirts logo which he found intriguing.

A small noise and slight movement is what snapped me out of my dazed staring. I mean who wouldn't admire an ultimate? They're amazing vessels of hope who can concur any form of despair.

The boy opened his eyes for a moment before blinking them closed again as the sun hit his face. I quickly shifted over the shorter ultimate in order to help him catch his bearings easier.

I knew as soon as his olive eyes met my own, he was special to me somehow, he was adorable, he seems like someone I  can  trust.

➰➿➰➿➰

Me being upset was an understatement of how I felt that day.

Finding out the one person who ever tried giving me a chance was lower then dirt made me sick. It hurts so much knowing Hinata-kunwill never be as great as the ultimates, but at least he could be useful in being a stepping stone for the symbols of hope.

I can't believe that I trusted someone like  him . I can't trust anyone anymore, who knows if this book is lying. Who knows if anyone will try to pretend like  he had.

What a joke.

➿➰➿➰➿

My conflicting feelings for Hinata-kun are going to be the death of me, on one side I want him to be nothing more then a stick I can break in half and use to build a bridge for the ultimates path to hope. On the other side, I want to apologize for saying such cruel things to him, I want us to rebuild the trust we had with each other, and maybe... we could even have a relationship  a s more then  friends .

➰➿➰➿➰

I walked into the restaurant with full belief that it was going to be another day of the ultimates having fun and not having to worry about that terrible two toned bear. 

I was not expecting Kazuichi to be looking more pissed off than Fuyuhiko usually is and Hiyoko crying while sitting under the table. The others were trying to calm the two down when the noise of someone coming up the stairs caught everyone's attention as the only person who wasn't here yet was arriving. 

I wasn't surprised that someone below me was late but what caught me off guard is that the brunette looked happy, his face seemed to be stuck in a permanent smile as he skipped over to the group.

Greeting everyone with wild hand jesters and a bright face while spewing out nonsense and lies caught everyone off guard to be honest as he was usually more calm and collected.The boy scanned over the group before skipping over to me catching me off guard once more as he grabbed my shoulders hopping up and down.

I quickly shoved his abnormally sweaty hands off me using one of my own to his forehead.

As soon as I put my hand on his head it was removed due to the fact it was scorching hot.

Before I could ask Mikan to check the three out the horrid bear appeared out of no where and started to laugh at them.

Monokuma explained to us what was going on and we decided to quarantine, sadly since I had been touched by Hinata-kun I had to stay at the hospital to quarantine and take care of those who'd fallen ill.

➰➿➰➿➰

I saunter over towards Hinata's room freezing when I reached his door. I don't know where this hesitance came from, I shouldn'tbe scared to go in, I was above him, I was better, I am better... right?

What ever. 

Pushing those thoughts away I swung the door open to see the boy sitting cross legged on his hospital bed colouring in a colouring book. Odd choice for someone who has helped solvedthe murders of two new friends.

I was about to say something when his head turned to me. Mouth agape I could only stare in shock.

His eyes had swirls in them, drool was slightly dripping out of his chapped parted lips and his hospital gown was a mess. His hair was all tangled and the shorter was paler then normal. A sick smile that looked forced and stressed was adorned on his face as he put the colouring book down.

My jaw shut and I stumbled back as the brunetteswung his legs over the bed walking over to me shaking and sweating. Each step made a small noise as Hinata currently was barefoot, but every step sounded so loud to me as the boy came closer his arms outstretched and open.

I was frozen as Hinata grabbed onto my shoulders, his grip was weak but sharp nails kept him from falling as his head dipped towards the ground. The boy was overwhelmingly hot panting and shaking as his head shot back up, looking directly at me.

His olive swirled eyes boring into my own his hoarse pain filled voice shouted at me desperately saying only a few words...

...

➿➰➿➰➿

I knew he had the lying disease, but I still didn't believe him. How could I, he's so... normal, I shouldn't be with him, I can't, I want to be with him so badly but,I'm an ultimate and he's just another reserve course student. 

I lashed out at him in the end, pushed him away saying I hated him before leaving.

He's just another piece oftrash for us ultimates to step on and use for a brighter future.

➿➰➿➰➿

Walking down the hospital hallways wasn't that bad at first, but ever since that incident with... him.. it's been more dreadful and depressing.

This morning I woke up with Mikan on top of me, which was very uncomfortable in more ways then one, and told her she could use some rest as Hinata was no longer in critical condition and the others were doing ok.

The main lobby was closer now but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, I don't know why I felt as if something was going to happen, but the first red flag was that the transmitter was going off,  earlier then we had planned to meet up virtually.

I trudged over to it clicking the button to allow the monitors to connect and...

...

...and...

...

Holy shit...

Out of all the things... anything could've been on the other side of that monitor...

Anything....

Anything would be better then this.

There on thescreen was someone wearing a hemp bag that looked like the one from the movie theatre. They wore a hospital gown and slippers, so it had to be one of the three sick students. A dim light lit up the room a black sheet in the background, there was a step stool that was directly underneath...a rope, not just a rope, one tied into an all to familiar noose.

Terror flooded my body as my thoughts were confirmed, the person slowly walked towards stool arms rising up to meet the string of death hanging from the ceiling inviting the person  closer .

The feed cut out and I was frozen for only a second, just a second, before taking off into a sprint stumbling towards the music venue.

I had recognized the sheet in the background from earlier at Ibuki's concert she held there to try and lift our spirits.. how ironic.

Racing towards that venue I prayed and hoped that the person whom was attempting to take their life wasn't who I thought it was.

Please not him.

Please... 

let me say sorry.

Please...

let me see your smile again.

Please...

let me tell you I love you.

...

....

.....

Swinging open the door...

I forgot that prayers meant nothing on this island.

And just like that...

He was gone....

For the first time I screamed, the sound of it drowning out as I started to cry...

...

...

why did I lie to him...

...

...

Why?

...

...

...the words go unspoken,

As there's no one left to tell

...

"I love you too."


	4. Tommorow (Komahina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, hurt no comfort- ya know the usual kind of a bitter sweet ending in a way

Tw- Hospitals, car accident, blood, past character death

To clarify I put hospital as a trigger warning because walking into them being near them and or seeing them for me causes me to have like anxiety attacks just overall silent really bad panic. It's a personal thing but someday I might explain why hospitals bother/scare me so much. I just want people who might get triggered reading about them to know before they read.

Also if you want me to add happy endings to any of these or write a different story with one I wouldn't really mind. 

All oneshots will be written in 3rd person unless I say it's changed

This is a non-despair au but they still got talents  🧍

One more thing- I didn't proof read this soooo- if there are any mistakes and or something that seems like should be fixed. Don't be shy  🤺

Onto the one shot...

Enjoy?

➰➿➰➿➰

Waking up in a hospital was terrifying for Komaeda to say the least. It's not everyday you wake up alone in a hospital bed.

Trying to blink away sleep he narrowed his eyes focusing on the steadily beeping heart monitor. He always hated hospitals, at least that's what he thinks. 

To be honest he doesn't remember much, scratch that he doesn't remember anything.

The white haired boy's eyes opened all the way as he quickly sat up gripping the soft bed sheets. Taking in large slow breaths he looked around the room trying to scrape up some sort of memory on how he ended up here.

Nothing. 

Not even a blurry image.

Just

Nothing.

➿➰➿➰➿

He calmed himself down as no one had come in his room to take his vitals yet.

Just his luck.

Luck? There's something that feels familiar. Yet at the same time it isn't.

Flopping back down with defeated sigh he draped an arm over his face.

"Gosh what am I going to do." He whispered to himself.

"For starters you can get off your ass and ask a doctor what's going on." A melodic voice entered his room.

...

"What the fuck-"

➿➰➿➰➿

Arm no longer resting on his face Komaeda stared at a brunette that was leaning against his door. He too was dressed in a light blue hospital gown simple white socks, hair matted and eyes dull.

"H-How did you get in here without me hearing you." Nagito asked still very confused.

"..." the brunette just blinked at him before walking over to Komaeda's bed side.

Instinctively The white haired boy flinched away from the other holding his hands up in a defensive position.

"Oh right...sorry to scare you like that," the other out his hands up showing he was harmless "look I know this might be hard to believe, but I'm a good friend of yours." He smiled at Nagito sweetly hands falling to his sides.

Stunned into silence to shocked for words Nagito blinked at the other like the brunette had while he was leaning on his door no more then a minute ago.

"Yeah..." the brunette dragged out the word "well I'll skip to my name, and yes I know that you can't remember anything. I'm Hajime, Hajime Hinata." Hinata gave another sweet smile but this time it was accompanied with a hand out for Nagito to shake.

Still quiet and confused Nagito hesitantly shook Hinata's oddly soft hand. He didn't really want to let go of it since it was warm and welcoming.

"If you know that I have memory loss...can you explain to me what's going on..?" Komaeda spoke softly looking down at the bed.

"Oh...right..." Hinata hesitated before sitting on the bedside his feet ever so slightly picked off the floor"We were driving down the road, it was dark out and just as we were turning a corner the headlights went out."

"As you laughed complaining about how it was your luck, a drunk driver swerved onto the road out of no where and hit us dead on." Hinata had a grim look on his face "The doctors said you were lucky to make it out alive..." taking a deep breath Hinata looked up at Komaeda their eyes meeting "You were in a coma for a year." 

➰➿➰➿➰

"...Whats with your wording..." Komaeda asked narrowing his eyes. 

"Ah, it's just like you to pick up on something like that." Hinata muttered to himself looking down at his hands "You've been awake before, drifting in and out of sleep." 

"Oh..."

There weren't any other words exchanged, only a comfortable silence over taking them as they enjoyed each other's presence.

It was nice closure for Nagito finally understanding what had happened to him.

➿➰➿➰➿

Hinata told Nagito that he was going to go to the bathroom quickly and left the room leaving Komaeda alone with his thoughts for a moment.

That peaceful moment torn away when a doctor walked into the room.

They exchanged greetings before the doctor asked some questions. As far as Nagito could tell it was standard routine.

They checked his vitals and explained how Komaeda could walk around the hospital but couldn't leave. They told him that the cafeteria was open to him if he wanted food the only rule being to not touch around to much as he could contract something.

➰➿➰➿➰

Hinata and Nagito met up again at the cafeteria.

Hajime was sitting alone staring out the window when Nagito walked over to him tray of food in hand.

He offered to go grab Hajime something but he politely declined saying how he ate already.

Nagito knew that Hajime didn't explain their relationship in full when they talked, but he could tell that there was something more.

Hell he felt attracted to him and he couldn't remember anything about the guy.

From what he could gather is that Hajime is a rather blunt but kind person. He wasn't very confident in himself but not was Nagito himself.

They fit well together.

Like two puzzle pieces that didn't quite fit the rest of the puzzle.

➿➰➿➰➿

No matter how long this has been going on for...

The hardest part about the day for Hajime was saying goodbye.

He never got to then so he likes to say it now.

A sweet kiss goodbye to his beloved.

➰➿➰➿➰

"Do you think we can go star gazing?" Komaeda asked the brunette.

Dodging the question Hajime asked one of his own "What is with you and stars?" He laughed at his newly found lover, or however you’d label it.

"I want to remember what they look like clearly, the image of them are still fuzzy."

They laughed in unison not noticing the looks the people around gave.

➿➰➿➰➿

"Why can't we go look at the stars?" Nagito asked climbing into bed.

A small giggle left Hinata's lips as he walked towards Komaeda's bed side once more as if it were the morning again.

"We can't go star gazing, the doctors wouldn't let us leave." Hajime tried explaining but Nagito gave him an unamused look "From personal experience let me tell you, they won't let us go outside when you first wake up." He smiled sadly at the white haired boy.

"How about tommorow..." Hinata whispered with a sad frown as Nagito started to fall asleep with a small nod.

Although he was drifting off Nagito heard his door open two pairs of feet entering mid conversation.

"What I don't get is why no one tells him the truth, I mean it gets kind of weird seeing him talk to air." The first person spoke with an angered tone.

"I...I don't want to be the one to explain to an amnesiac..." The second person's words grew quiet "...that his lover died alone crying out for his husband on a hospital bed two years ago." 

...

Barely able to comprehend what's going on he grew cold.

....

Maybe he'll be able to remember this...

Tomorrow.


	5. 5:34 AM(pt.1)

Tw: Intrusive thoughts, self deprecating thoughts, talk of neglectfulish parents, talk of burnout, if I missed anything please tell me 

I had to research the school building to make sure I got it right bc I was doubting myself-

✨ Spoilers obviously  🪄

Pure reserve course student angst from our favourite average boy- Hajime :] buckle up because I'm projecting onto him heavily this time.  🕺💃 also this is based off of that one moment in the anime where Hinata is walking passed all the students who are put in thekilling game with him, remember that, yeah I'm about to make it 10 times more painful. Or at least my attempt at doing so. Also he is a little out of character- I'm trying my best to get used to writing about these people  👩🦲

(This part isn't important to the one shot it's just me explaining a bit on why I'm writing this/I'm venting) ok so when I entered middle school all of my friends were put in a different group together without me, and holy shit it hurt so much when they all legit didn't bat an eye at me when I came to say hi to them, I also tried multiple times to hang out with them but they just ignored me like-  🧍 damn hoes-, trust me I did try to live up to higher expectations to be like them and show them I'm good enough to be their friend but instead I ended up with some bomb ass friends who are the best people I could've met, I don't know if I'd still be here if I never met them. So this is going to be me interpreting what might've happened to myself if I never met my friends/ and lost myself

https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines

This is a link to suicide hot lines, please contact someone if you are considering, you are worth it. As shit as the world is right now, I believe in you, I believe you can make it through these tough times. As much as you might feel like you don't deserve to be happy or loved you do, you deserve every ounce of happiness and love that a person or animal can give you. You are enough, don't let anyone tell you that you aren't.  💜

———

Ok... onto the one shot sorry-

———

That day I received the acceptance letter from Hopes Peak was probably my last chance to back out, thinking back to that moment I wish I did. I could've avoided the cruel reality check that slapped me across the face.

That reality check being the fact that I would never truly live up to anyone's expectations.

I will  never be enough, no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I give.

Everyone else knew that I'm not good enough to be an ultimate, and now I think I know it too.

———

Hopes Peak Academy, the name of the prestigious high school with a one hundred percent graduation rate. Though the acceptance for those whom are talentless is far lower, I somehow managed to slip my way through with money and exceptional test marks.

Tests, I always hated taking them but they were necessary to get into Hopes Peak. Testing was always hard for me as I struggle with undiagnosed mental illnesses . My parents still refuse to get me tested by doctors as they deem it pointless saying I'm just a burnt out gifted student who only has to keep pushing to keep the top marks in every class.

I always find it easier to just agree with them as I too would do anything to get into Hopes Peak Academy while at the same time retaining near perfect scores and top marks.

I would do anything to be recognized by that school, full of talent and bright futures. I wish I was born with a talent, even if I were to have useless one. Those who have talent are seen as better and more important, and they are if you look at it how everyone else does. They have endless potential dancing at their fingertips, pure and true, and I would give anything to be like them.

———

Standing at the open gates I suddenly felt flooded with overwhelming anxiety. The fact that I was stood at the entrance to the very place I dreamed of going to when I was a little kid was becoming a reality was amazing, but the disgusting truth that I wasn't there because of a special talent I possess was saddening but just another challenge to overcome.

I shifted my bag from one shoulder to the other as I stepped over the spilt in the concrete that separates the sidewalk with the school grounds. My hair bounced up and down as I walked towards the door that was closer to the area that held the classrooms for us reserve course kids.

It was a simple hallway, coloured steel doorways to classrooms and red lockers lining the walls awaiting to be full of various items belonging to students. Plain beige tiles with unknown stains and scratches served as a floor.

Plentiful students roaming the hallways rushing to get to their homerooms before the first bell rings. Figuring I should follow suit, I scanned over the plaques outside of each door as I looked for my homeroom class.

———

I conveniently got a desk that was next to one of the windows, staring out the glass looking and observing the world outside for once in my life it felt like I was a main character; makes me wonder what type of show someone as plain as me would star in, but then again maybe acting could be my thing maybe I could start something-

The sound of a women's voice fills my ears causing me to disregard any further thoughts as I turn my head to the blackboard. Sat towards the back I realized a tad to late that I was shorter than most of my peers as I could just barely see over them by sitting up straight.

Deciding that I would probably gain nothing from this class right now I devoted my time to staring out the window asking myself questions.

My number one being,

what's the point of saying we're all equal if people with talents get an advantage... why do I always have to work my way towards the top, towards the untouchable when the talented alway stand above me tall and proud as I fall right back in with the crowd?

———

Walking into the school wasn't that bad at first. In the beginning I actually held my head high looking forward waving at fellow classmates even when they never waved back or just simply smiling at people. As a kid I always preferred small gestures, brief interactions per say. Even now I'm not one to like having friends, people were never my thing so I rather distance myself from others while not coming off as to rude. 

Every time another reserve course student walked past me without a simple hello I brushed off. For one I knew that I'm better then this, I should be more then a reserve course student but for some reason fate really just wanted to screw me over.

Continuing on my way towards the main building I thought about the other course.

The main course students never spared any of us regular students a glance. They held their heads higher, stood up straighter, eyes brighter, and their smiles actually looked... real. I recognized a little while ago that I was jealous of them, I wanted to be one of them. I'm going to be better then them.

That was the promise I made to myself that day.

So why does it hurt so bad every time i see those kids walk past me.

Without a care in the world.

Am I really...just that insignificant?

Am I really just that  boring?

I don't think I would ever truly know...

And I don't think... I want to.

———

End of part one

...

...

:)

I didn't proof read this that much so it might be worded weirdly at some parts-sorry bout that

I usually don't read back as I don't expect people to read this  🧙🔪

Chile anyways- sorry if I broke ur heart with this part

Because it's about to get a lot worse  🤧


End file.
